La Decisión de Pitufina
by SmurfetteKatyCat
Summary: Versión española del fic "Smurfette's Decision" de Rowena Sahnrei. Nada me pertenece, yo solo hice la traducción.


¡Hola!** Esta es la traducción española de un fic que me encantó mucho. Yo pensaba subirlo el domingo pero tuve un grave acontecimiento... Perdón si vosotros los españoles no entendéis algunas palabras, es que yo soy española pero llevo algunos años viviendo en el sur de California, y a todas las personas con las que puedo charlar en español son todas latinas, y por supuesto me he acostumbrado a usar muchas de las palabras que ellos usan en mi vocabulario diario. Pero en fin... espero que sea de vuestro agrado está traducción aunque no seáis fan de los pitufos, bueno, yo era fan de los pitufos pero después llegó Frozen y empecé a ser una gran fanática de esa película y deje a mis pequeños pitufos atrás, pero después se hizo aburrido porque tan solo era una****película, algunos juguetes y productos pero nada nuevo (como una secuela), entonces decidí darle otra oportunidad a los pitufos y ahora son mi fandom número 1, y descubrí que todavía hay mucha cosas interesantes que tengo que descubrir sobre los pitufos, como leer ****los cómics, ver todos los episodios de la serie y desde hace algunos días tengo muchas ganas de ver la película de Los Pitufos 2, pero no he tenido oportunidad, pero no se preocupen, aún me sigue encantado Frozen como mi segundo fandom favorito. Enjoy!**

_**Capítulo 1:**_

''¿Algún Pitufo ha visto a Pitufina?'' Preguntó Pintor mientras corría con entusiasmo hacia el centro de la pitufi-aldea. Llevando con el varios vasos de pintura (cada uno con su pincel), su siempre presente cabellete, y un grande pedazo de lona.

''Me he impresionado con inspiración, ¡Y yo simplemente debo pintar!'', continuó, se interrumpió al lado de un pequeño grupo de pitufos. Su entusiasmo hizo que su espesor, acento Francés se pronunciara más que lo habitual.

''Entonces, una pintura...''. Dijo Filósofo, impresionado con la exhibición exuberante de entusiasmo de Pintor. ''¿Para qué necesitas a Pitufina?''

Pintor sonrió ampliamente. ''¡Ella va a ser mi modelo! ¡La más pitufi-fantastica visión de toda la pitufo-aldea!''.

Filósofo se enderezó, hinchando el pecho como si estuviera aa punto de dar una conferencia. ''Bueno, lo siento Pintor, pero Pitufina no está aquí. Papá Pitufo pidió un voluntario para llevar su nueva fórmula al Príncipe Teodoro, y Pitufina se ofreció como voluntaria. Ella debería estar de vuelta en un rato todavía''.

Pintor pareció desinflarse en el acto. ''Pero, entonces, ¿qué voy a pintar? Sin la presencia de la bella Pitufina, ¡no puedo trabajar! Mi inspiración, ¡se ha ido!''

''Tengo una sugerencia, Pintor'' dijo Filósofo, enderezando sus gruesas gafas, bordeadas de negro. ''Si quieres pintar el retrato de un Pitufo verdaderamente inspirador, entonces ¿por qué no pintarme a mi, Pitufo Filósofo, poseedor del cerebro más inspirador de la pitufi-aldea!''

Pintor gruñón, apretando su cara con enojo. ''¡Oh, Pitufo Filósofo, a veces me pones tan de mal humor!''

El se adelantó y, dejando caer su cabellete, le dio una patada a Filósofo. Filósofo salió volando por el aire. Aterrizó algunos pies fuera de la aldea. Rodando lentamente en una posición erguida, Filósofo enderezó sus gafas con un gemido triste.

''Bueno, era sólo una sugerencia,'' él dijo.

En ese ese momento, un Pitufo alegremente silbaba una melodía. Reconociendo que ese silbato era el de Papá Pitufo, Filósofo se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo. No quería que Papá Pitufo lo encontrara en ese estado tan poco digno. Papá Pitufo apareció del bosque, su mochila llena de hierbas frescas para su laboratorio y un robusto bastó en la mano.

''Buenas tardes, Filósofo'' dijo Papá Pitufo con una gran sonrisa. ''Y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te había dejado a cargo de la aldea.''

''Bueno, yo...'' dijo Filósofo, pensando rápido. ''Vine aquí sólo, para esperarlo a usted.'' No quería dejar que Papá Pitufo supiera que había, una vez más, sido arrojado de la aldea. Era demasiado embarazoso.

Papá Pitufo se puso repentinamente preocupado, ''¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?''

Filósofo se sobresaltó. ''¿Qué? Oh, ¡no Papá Pitufo! Solo quería recibirte, eso es todo.''

Vio a Papá Pitufo robar una mirada sospechosa. Filósofo sintió que sus entrañas se controlaban. ¡Él sabía! Él oró para que no dijera nada.

''Bueno, eso fue un ofrecimiento muy pitufado, Filósofo,'' dijo Papá Pitufo, sonriendo de nuevo, esta vez con una comprensión buena. El aliento de Filósofo que había estado conteniendo salió en un suspiro de alivio.

''Oh bueno''.

Papá Pitufo hizo un gesto para que Filósofo lo acompañara de vuelta a la aldea. Filósofo trotó con entusiasmo de a su lado a lo largo del camino.

''¿Todavía no ha regresado Pitufina del Reino del Príncipe Teodoro?'' Preguntó Papá Pitufo.

''No, todavía no'', respondió Filósofo. ''He estado viendo por Feathers todo el día. Ella debería estar de vuelta pronto.''

Tan pronto terminó terminó de hablar la sombra de un ave grande, de cuello largo voló en su camino . Filósofo miró hacia arriba.

''Mira, Papá Pitufo'', dijo, ''¡Ahí está ella ahora!''

Él y Papá Pitufo se apresuraron a ir a recibir a la grulla que aterrizaba con gracia y a la Pitufina de cabellos dorados sentada cómodamente en su espalda. Cuando se acercaron, un pequeño grupo de Pitufos salió a unirse a ellos.

''¡Bienvenida de nuevo, Pitufina!'' Dijeron en coro alegremente.

''Hola, Feathers'' vino una pequeña voz. El Pitufito Natural se acercó desde la multitud, Feathers bajo su largo cuello para que Nat lo acariciara. Él le hizo un guiño a la gran ave. ''Ven conmigo, después te daré un pitufi-regalo, ¿De acuerdo?''.

Feathers asintió con complicidad.

Mientras que Nat estaba hablando con la grulla amablemente, Pitufina se bajó de su espalda.

''Aquí está el frasco vacío, Papá Pitufo,'' ella dijo, parecía que con indiferencia. ''Teo envía su eterna gratitud.''

''Teo es un buen amigo'', dijo Papá Pitufo, mirando a la Jove Pitufina con ojos preocupados. ''Pitufina'', dijo, ''¿Hay algo malo al respecto?''

Pitufina dio un pequeño comienzo, luego pareció inclinarse aún más. ''No, Papá Pitufo. Estoy bien. ''¡Todo está pitufi-bien!''

De repente, para sorpresa de todos los Pitufos, Pitufina estalló en un mar de lágrimas. Ella abrió paso entre la multitud y corrió hacia su casa de champiñón. Los Pitufos reunidos dieron un pequeño salto al oír el sonido del portazo detrás de Pitufina.

''Oh.'' Dijo Papá Pitufo. ''Me pregunto lo que podría ser el problema.''

''Crees que haya algo malo con el príncipe Teodoro, ¿Papá Pitufo?'' Filósofo pregunto en un tono bastante menos pretencioso de lo habitual.

Papá Pitufo función en entrecejo. ''No lo sé. Nunca había visto a Pitufina así antes.''

Papá Pitufo dejó a la multitud de Pitufos confusos.y llamó suavemente a la puerta Pitufina.

''¿Pitufina?'', Preguntó con cautela. ''¿Puedo entrar?''

Los sollozos ahogados se hicieron más fuertes, Papá Pitufo se encontró en una especie de pérdida. Pitufina fue la única Pitufo hembra en la aldea además de Sassette, pero ella era todavía una niña. Pitufina no había sido del grupo original de Papá Pitufo, en lugar del asistente no malicioso, Gargamel, fue quien la había creado para difundir la discordia y la enemistad entre sus pequeños Pitufos. En esos días ella tenía el pelo corto y color negro azabache. Sin embargo, Pitufina había demostrado tener tal naturaleza, pitufi-naturaleza por la que Papá Pitufo la había adoptado en la aldea, transformandola en un verdadero Pitufo azul. Pero, a pesar de todos los años de que la conoce, a pesar de su valentía y dulzura, su inteligencia y bondad, sus reacciones a ciertas cosas todavía lo confunden a veces y se encontró inseguro en cuanto a la manera de auyadarla.

''¿Estas bien, Pitufina?'', Preguntó con voz tan suave como pudo.

Había unos cuantos estornudos fuertes, entonces un golpe más fuerte. Tras una breve pausa, durante la cual Papá Pitufo consideró que podría ser mejor si se iba, la puerta de Pitufina se abrio en una pequeña grieta. Cuando el ojo que brilla detrás de ella vio que Papá Pitufo estaba solo, se abrió la puerta lo suficientemente amplia como para dejarlo pasar.

Papá Pitufo entró en cautela. Pitufina se había arrojado a sí misma sobre su cama, su largo cabello dorado, normalmente cepillado volando a su alrededor en una maraña loca. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz que moquea, apretada en un pañuelo. Papá Pitufo se sobresaltó con su apariencia.

''Querida Pitufina'' dijo, sentándose a su lado en la cama. ''Por favor dime lo que está mal ¿Como puedo ayudar?''

Pitufina sollozó un par de veces, y luego sopló con fuerza en su pañuelo húmedo. Algunas respiraciones temblorosas después, ella fue capaz de hablar.

''Oh, Papá Pitufo'', exclamó. ''No se lo que me pasa''

Papá Pitufo están más preocupado que nunca. ''¿Qué quieres decir?''

Pitufina sollozó de nuevo. ''Bueno, ¡esta mañana yo tan feliz de ir a visitar a Teodoro! ¡Él es sin duda el humano más pitufi-fantastico en todo el mundo! ¡Es tan guapo y valiente, y esos grandes ojos soñadores! Pero, cuando llegue a su castillo, vi que estaba todo decorado, como si de una fiesta. ¡Era un espectáculo hermoso! ¡Había flores y guirnaldas por todas partes! Cuando Feathers aterrizó fuera de la ventana de Teo y él me dejó entrar, ¡Estaba tan feliz de verme! Pasamos la media hora pitufi-fantastica, charlando y riendo sobre los recientes acontecimientos. Entonces le pregunté sobre todas las flores y decoraciones. ¡Él estaba tan emocionado! Él me dijo que tenía una nueva novia, que verdaderamente lo amaba esta vez, ¡No como esa horrible Lady Jasmine que sólo quería casarse con él por su dinero! Esta Lady Xolynda. Ella viene de un reino muy lejano a través del mar. Se conocieron en un baile hace siete meses y se han estado manteniendo en contacto mediante escrito desde entonces. Hoy es el dia en que Lady Xolynda viene de visita, ¡y mañana ella y Teo planean anunciar su compromiso a todo el reino!''

''Pero, Pitufina, eso suena como una gran noticia'', dijo Papá Pitufo. ''¿Por qué, entonces, estas tan triste?''

Pitufina comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. ''¡No lo sé, Papá Pitufo! ¡Sé que debería estar feliz por Teodoro! El siempre quiso casarse con una chica tan pitufi-linda como Xolynda. Pero, ¡No lo estoy! Cuando me dijo, era como si toda la felicidad hubiera sido pitufada fuera de mi. Traté de sonreír y reír, por su bien, ¡Pero por dentro me sentía tan horrible! Estaba tan entusiasmado con la visita de Xolynda, por eso no se dio cuenta. ¡Oh, Papá Pitufo!'' Ella se derrumbó en llanto de nuevo, enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Papá Pitufo le planeó la cabeza suavemente. Sentía que ya sabía lo que la estaba molestando. ''No, no, Pitufina. No hay nada malo en ti.''

Pitufina sollozó desordenadamente contra su brazo, luego miró hacia arriba. ''¿No hay?''

Papá Pitufo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. ''No. Es sólo que, creo que te preocupas más por el Príncipe Teodoro de lo que pensabas. Cuando te enteraste que tenía la intención de casarse, quizá temias que ya no iba a cuidar de ti.''

Pitufina se sentó, con los ojos muy abiertos. ''De verdad crees que eso es todo, Papá Pitufo?''

Papá Pitufo se rió detrás de su espesa barba blanca. ''Pitufina, nuestros amigos no dejan de cuidar de nosotros sólo porque se han enamorado. Hay muchos tipos diferentes de amor, más que suficiente para todos. Teodoro piensa en ti como una amiga muy querida, tal como tu piensas en él. Él nunca dejará de cuidar de ti, o la valoración de tu amistad. Después se todo, tu fuiste la que lo salvó de la maldición del malvado mago Morlock que utilizó para convertirlo en rana y hacerse cargo de su reino''

Pitufina dio una pequeña sonrisa distante.''Si, supongo que si. Besé su rostro de ranita, entonces, de repente, allí estaba él, alto y guapo y siempre tan decidido. Teo dijo entonces que yo fui la que lo amaba más. Dijo que deseaba que yo fuera humano también''. Su voz era tan distante como su sonrisa. De repente, Papá Pitufo se refirió de nuevo. Tal vez, el amor de Pitufina a Teodoro era aún más profundo de lo que pensaba...

''Yo recomendaría que duermas, Pitufina'' Papá Pitufo aconsejó , un poco ansioso. ''Has tenido un largo viaje y un día muy emotivo. Te deberías de sentir mucho mas pitufi-mejor después de una larga noche de descanso''.

Pitufina asintió, y no distraidamente. Ella parecía preocupada por sus pensamientos.

''Si, Papá Pitufo'' dijo ella. '' Gracias por su ayuda.'' Despuésp de varios miradas hacia atrás en cuestión, Papá Pitufo dejó a Pitufina con sus recuerdos y sueños.

**No pensé que las traducciones eran tan difíciles, me pareció que hizo lo mejor que pude y aún así pienso que muchas cosas me quedaron confusos, si hay algo que no entendáis por favor decidme por medio de comentarios y yo os contestaré lo que significa. Yo estaba segura de que iba a subir este primer capítulo o el domingo o el lunes, pero el domingo tuve un fuerte incidente, por un momento pensé que me iba a quedar completamente huérfana, bueno, no de los dos lados (mamá y papá) solo del lado de mi mamá, aunque siento que yo ya soy huérfana del lado de mi papá, claro que no lo soy, pero así me siento... Perdón por hablar de mis problemas personales aquí, no quiero llorar ahora, yo soy una llorona, mi mamá piensa que ella y mi hermana son más sentimentales que yo pero la verdad es que yo soy mucho más sentimental que ellas, pero si sois tan chismosos y queréis saber mis problemas al pie de la letra, podéis charlar en PM conmigo, al fin y al cabo si no iba a llorar por recordar mis problemas iba a llorar por alguna otra cosa tal vez más absurda. Creo que subiré el segundo capítulo el viernes, pero todavía hay una posibilidad de que pueda subirlo mañana, pero eso sería un verdadero milagro, quizás casi imposible. Bye!**


End file.
